Earth: The Only Home I Have Left
by LusciousNesha
Summary: Set after New Vulcan Generations... Last time Spock and Nyota gave life to child, they spent his first year on New Vulcan, as he developed enough to return to the ship. This time around, they are back at Starfleet Academy, away from the ship, away from the Vulcans, and bringing their new daughter into the fold.
1. And She Shall Be Called Sanaa

**And She Shall Be Called Sanaa**

Nyota unwrapped her hair and looked at it in its shoulder length bob... maybe she wanted to be certain to put it up, just in case this day got hectic and she did not intend on having hair all over her neck while she was swollen and pregnant. That could get quite frustrating, extremely quickly. Styik, as though reading her mind, uttered, "Put it up."

She nodded and agreed. A delicate bun in the back of her head was what she decided on. She looked at the black Starfleet Academy uniform that she wore and how it hugged her baby bump. Instead of being surprised by the arrival of Sanaa, their daughter to be, as they had been with their son, Sytar, Nyota decided that she would get off of the ship at seven months into her pregnancy and get settled in on Earth. Her eldest son, an adopted half-Romulan half Vulcan, Styik and her firstborn, Sytar were both with her, but Spock remained on the ship for a time longer.

The break helped a little. Nyota Uhura missed her husband so much that she dared him to try to be anywhere but their bedroom for the first entire day that he would be back... which should be some time this evening. Styik frequently traveled the hallways of Starfleet Academy, taking in lessons from the minds of the most prolific teachers in the building, while his mother was at work. One could never have too much knowledge, after all.

Sytar spent days being an adorable, but somewhat mischievous toddler – generally in the eleven year old, Styik's care, but occasionally being sent to a sitter, if Styik had an unplanned exam or an emergency lecture to catch on his comm, and Nyota was still working.

She took the two months that she had been on Earth to teach Advanced Xenolinguistics and training to be the Supervisor of Alien Languages Studies – a position that she would not begin to work in until after the birth of her child and her return to work following the inevitable leave of absence.

Spock would be the Chief Advisor in the Department of Scientific Studies and returning to his old playground of programming the Kobayashi Maru. Nyota was excited at the thought of being involved in that program, again. Although it once caused much stress between she and Spock, he now was disciplined enough and centered enough to where he would not require the tight-fisted regimen that he formally followed in order to do the job. Nyota smiled at her reflection and said, "Well, I sincerely hope that my last day of work isn't the worst."

"Even if it turns out to be, Father will return to us, tonight. The evening will be one to celebrate. I have already obtained the ingredients for our first dinner as a family and I intend to help you prepare, as well," Styik replied.

"Me too!" Sytar volunteered. She smiled at her boys, loving them so much, but being extremely eager to meet their sister, as well. Hopefully, the girl would come when she was supposed to.

From conception, almost, Sanaa had been quite disagreeable. Nyota was sick nearly every single day and today would have been no different, had she not been on a strict vitamin circulation that helped to nourish and calm the fetus... but she still would wait until Nyota slipped into the deepest and most rewarding sleep to begin to kick and punch everything within her reach – the girl liked to beat the hell out of her mother's womb and only at times when Nyota needed it the least.

Without Spock there to calm her, she would sometimes tough it out, not wanting to wake her preteen son and beg him to try to reach out to his sister for some peace. She wanted Nyota to eat all of the cookies, cakes, donuts, pie, ice cream, confections, candy, and sugar that she could think up and when Nyota was done – she would not only feel restless and wired up, but sick and nauseous. However, when she tried to eat regular food and healthy things, the baby immediately rejected them. What kind of girl would this child be? Nyota was interested in knowing, but more eager to just get her out of there so that the bodily troubles could cease.

Spock worked as though this day were no different than any other. Most of his shipmates were having emotional reactions to the fact that he would be leaving the ship, again, for a year; but many expressed their happiness that he would be reunited with his family. While it was not within his nature to discuss such matters, there was nothing that Spock looked forward to more than connecting with his children, and being with his wife again.

Captain Kirk kept looking at him with a sad smile. Spock had already explained that unless in the event of one of their deaths in the duration of the next year, they would be seeing each other again within at least that span of time – possibly sooner in the event of a special mission that he would have to be recruited for or one that would entail Kirk coming to Starfleet. Kirk would not press the issue of missing his dear friend. The last time Spock and Uhura were off of the ship, Kirk missed both of them every day.

Hawkins, bless him was a good communications officer, but he was no Lt. Uhura and no one was any type of officer such as Spock. He supposed that he would be spending ample time with Bones for the next year, if he got bored. Which, he knew that he would. He didn't like to bother him too much and take away from the time that Bones and Rand would want to spend together, but he would need SOME form of entertainment, other than sexual encounters with alien females, since he couldn't just go around the ship hooking up with his crew members.

"We are now in orbit," Lt. Sulu announced. Kirk sighed and stood up from his chair as Spock wrapped up a few things on his console and allowed the science officer waiting to take his place to step in. Kirk and Spock made their way to the turbo lift and rode in silence.

Nyota was there, leaning against Scotty's work desk, laughing and talking with him. Spock paused upon seeing her in person. She had rounded out more and her skin was bright and shiny. She froze when she saw them and rushed to hug Kirk and to touch Spock's arm and say, "You have been missed, Mr. Spock."She held out two of her fingers to him and he met them, with controlled pleasure. _You are in for the night of your life, as soon as I get you alone... _He fought a smirk threatening to throw off the calm of his face. "Where is Dr. McCoy?"She asked.

"Bones is probably pouting about the fact that he won't be delivering your baby, this time around. He had his heart set on it, but Starfleet Command simply would not approve his taking a short break from the ship, at this time.

The crew members began to have a conversation about general things – what the ship would be like without two of its most prized members, etc, when Nyota grabbed her stomach and groaned. Spock quickly placed his hands on her and tried to assess her condition. "That feels like contractions," she said.

"You can't get off of the ship, yet," Captain Kirk reminded her, then looked at Spock for confirmation.

"In the event of going into labor or possibly being in labor, no person is permitted to travel through a Starfleet transporter," he verified. "Mr. Scott, if you would alert Dr. McCoy."

Scotty saluted, with a smile and contacted Dr. McCoy.

"Are you kidding me? I may have to wait another month before I can have sex with my husband?" Uhura grunted. When her water broke, she threw her hands into the air, then folded them, letting the fluid simply pour down. "I think she hates me," she said, then curled over when another contraction hit. "If the start of this one's life is any indication, she is going to be one tough cookie."

Dr. McCoy came joyously rushing down the hall with a wheelchair to collect his friend and check her with a tricorder. "Everything looks normal, and even though you're having contractions, she's still got some time before she comes. Let's get you to medical bay."

Kirk contacted the bridge, as Spock followed Dr. McCoy and his wife towards the infirmary. "Bridge, this is your captain. Hawkins, contact Starfleet Command and let them know that we will be slightly delayed. Lt. Uhura is onboard the Enterprise and is going into labor..." He heard crew members on the bridge cheering and expected at any moment that one or more would be making their way to see about their friend, happy that she could share this moment with them, again.


	2. I Can't Stay Mad At You!

**I Can't Stay Mad At You!**

Twelve hours passed from when Nyota first went into labor through when her daughter finally decided to grace them with her presence. The labor was harsh and painful. The baby seemed angry and Nyota's body was in distress the entire time. Nyota, being somewhat paranoid of losing babies (considering that she had indeed lost two before her beloved Sytar was born) wanted to make sure that she was alert and did not take anything that might hinder her mental faculties or affect the baby.

Dr. McCoy gave her a wonderful hypo that took away some of her pain without drowsiness and calmed the baby. It lasted for a couple of hours, then Sanaa was alert and seemed upset that she had ever been put down. She began pushing and fighting, though Nyota's cervix was not quite prepared for the release. Spock used telepathic avenues to calm the baby girl, as he had done many nights when Nyota needed sleep... but then, the girl seemed excited that her dear father was near and began to move frantically. "Can't we just force her out, already?" Nyota groaned in pain, with her legs up and her back rested against pillows.

The best thing was that Sanaa had at least waited for her father to be there. Nyota could not imagine how much more upset she might be if the girl decided that it was go time before the Enterprise arrived... even though she was more than a week early, already.

Twelve hours, and there was the lovely little baby girl. She cried for a bit, and Nyota cried along with her, grateful for the hypo Dr. McCoy gave her as she coddled her tiny clone in her arms and looked up at Spock's proud stare. The Vulcan reached out to his daughter with his two fingers and the miniature girl stopped crying and stared curiously at what was in front of her. She reached out and grabbed the two fingers and let her father's touch soothe her. "I had a perfect little boy and now I have my perfect girl... and God help me if there is ever another in there causing me the trouble that you did!" Nyota cooed at her.

Sanaa stared at her mother's face and looked like she was fighting a little smile. "Hello, Princess. Welcome to life. You are so precious! You are!" Spock looked up as Styik and Sytar were led in by Nurse Chapel. They had been contacted and beamed on board hours ago, but Nyota was in one of her colorful language modes and decided that she could see them after she had the opportunity to give birth.

Styik looked at the baby and said, "Although Vulcan genes are superior and stronger, up to three times of that of a human's, you have given life to yet another mirror like image of yourself, Mother. Father, perhaps you have contributed physical aspects such as eyebrows and ears, this time, as well."

"Physical aspects are irrelevant," Spock reminded his son.

Sytar reached for his mother, but Styik kept hold of the toddler. Nyota looked rough enough and the boy would only further hurt her, though accidentally, of course. "Mama... Who's that?" Sytar asked, gesturing at his sister.

Nyota held the girl towards her brother and introduced her, "This is your sister, Sanaa. Remember, when the whole family connected in love and we sent all that love into Mommy? That was for her."

"She's a girl!" Sytar cheered and reached for the baby, but Styik held him tight. "Let me see..." He reached out and touched the baby's cheek, very gently. And. She. Flipped. Out. Sanaa screamed at the top of her lungs and scared her brother into trying to leap out of Styik's arms to run. Nyota cradled her to herself, again. But Sanaa would not be convinced. It was the start of a beautiful trend.

When the shrill cry sounded in the night, Nyota shoved at Spock, but he was already in the process of collecting their daughter and assessing her for her current need. Gently and calmly he told the child, "You should be calm. It is much easier to communicate when you are not depending upon your emotions to convey your needs." Nyota chuckled at him as the baby stared at him confused for a moment, then began to scream even louder.

Mommy Nyota reached for her girl and told her husband, "She's only a quarter Vulcan, Spock. Besides, I know exactly what she needs. My breasts are conveying it to the breast pads quite easily." She winked at her husband and offered him an appreciative kiss on the cheek.

People sometimes misunderstood the Vulcan husband. People sometimes thought that because he was not an affectionate person that he was not a caring person. Nyota could testify before any court that when this highly emotional and loud baby began to cry at any point in time, it was her husband who rushed to the scene, before she had a chance to. For one thing, he was quicker and Nyota's body was still frequently tired. But, for another – emotionally charged actions amongst his family members bothered him.

Sytar had not been much of a crier. There had been times where he had been frightened or sick that he cried; but never on a daily basis and never more than a few times in one day. Crying seemed to be Sanaa's typical form of communication. She would pause to hear whatever it was the big people around her were trying to get across, even stare curiously at their lips as they did so – perhaps whatever she wished for could be found within them.

However, when their comforting words or pretty little songs did not bring forth the thing for which she cried, she returned to the banshee yell that irritated Spock's sensitive ears and made her brothers both cringe and rush as far away from her as possible. "This is pretty normal for a human baby," Nyota would tell them and frequently mutter, "She's only a quarter Vulcan."

Every test showed that she was normal and healthy. It was simply the happy problem that she seemed to struggle with. The baby did not have much hair at first, only a small curly patch right at the top of her head, that Nyota thought it cute to just put a little bow on. Sanaa obviously did not think it cute. She screamed like the thing was poisonous and tried to rip it off as she kicked her legs into exhaust. Spock watched the child with folded arms. "Please don't comment on how illogical she is, Spock," Nyota warned. She did not want to hear the word today. She was not here for that.

"It is the bow that I believe to be illogical, Nyota. It in no way improves the quality of our daughter's hair and it would appear its presence is both unwanted and fought against," Spock answered.

"Well, her grandmother bought it for her, it's cute and she's going to wear it, if she cries until she's red in the face!" Nyota said, frustrated.

"That is illogical," he said.

"Spock, it isn't the bow that makes her cry. It isn't the bow or the pillow when it's my nap time, or the music when I'm trying to exercise. This baby cries because she is a crying baby. There's not a scientific formula to making her stop."

"There is a scientific formula to everything," Spokc retorted, removed the bow from his daughter's head and picked her up. Sanaa's breathing was hard as she squirmed to snuggle closer to her hero who had rescued her from the silly bow that the mean old Mommy lady put in her head.

Nyota laughed and told him, "If you pick her up every time that she cries, she is never going to stop using it to her advantage. You have to learn how to discern these things. Sometimes when she cries, it's for needs – food, a change in diapers, relief from a booboo..." She saw Spock's eyebrow and she waved off the word and said, "Ailment. Other times, she's just decided that she does not want to lie down while you bounce around trying to get slim again, and she won't have it. Those are the times that you hand her a soft toy or a tasty little treat and you let her decide whether she wants to give up that fight and enjoy herself, or keep it up until she loses and falls asleep."

Sanaa's little fingers traced her father's strong jaw line and ultimately found his lips. "That's right, little one. Your mother is a very mean lady." He said and softly stroked her back, sending her waves of love and calm through his fingertips.

"Very funny, Spock. She's not even old enough to formulate that," Nyota said.

"No, but she is aware enough to _feel_ it," he said. He offered two fingers to his wife and she gratefully accepted them with her own. Nyota jumped at the sensation and tilted her head at the child. "She's only a quarter Vulcan, but she's inherited a Vulcan child's range of emotions. They feel alien to her mostly human body and in her inability to communicate as well telepathically as a Vulcan child, she turns to her human nature." Nyota wanted to cry for her poor baby as she reached for the girl.

And without a second thought, Baby Sanaa reached for the woman that she had spent so much time trying to connect to and not knowing how, all those months. It was easier with Spock, because he could use his telepathy. He didn't have to guess or try to guess what she wanted and needed. But, even though it wasn't as easy for the Mommy creature; home was in those soft arms. Nyota kissed her baby on the forehead and enjoyed the brief moment of peace.

It would not take long before those volatile, volcanic feelings switched up on her and made her want to cry out loud, again.


	3. All Cried Out

**All Cried Out**

Generally, a typical week's span of work and family would not drain much of the abundant energy of a Vulcan man, but Sanaa's antics could be exhausting. He found himself empathizing with Nyota for the hours of time she spent wrestling with this all day, every day. Last night, Nyota had not been feeling well. She took a hypo and went to sleep. Obviously, it was not in Sanaa's plans for Nyota to receive such sleep, because the child insisted upon crying, even when Spock tried to soothe her.

He gave her the bottle, which held the precise portion of the amount of breast milk she would typically drink from her mother. The girl was silent just long enough to study the bottle, and to Spock's impressments, open the lid of it. But, then – she swung it with all of her might and sent it and all of its contents flying across the room. Her response to her own actions? To cry. "It is obvious that you were not hungry. Perhaps you should allow me to gage what it is that you require in exchange for your silence," Spock said, calmly and reached for her little head. He saw Nyota. "Your mother is attempting to get some rest."

Much to his displeasure, Sanaa could not be less concerned about the reason that her mother was not being presented to her, and let out another series of shrill shrieks that made him extremely grateful that there were soundproof walls. The neighbors would believe that the child was being tortured, otherwise. Spock placed a hand on his daughter's face and commanded, "Stop it." She titled her head, slightly, as though assessing him – as though checking to see if he was serious. Then, she obviously decided that she didn't care whether he was serious or not, and went into a flurry of tears that even made it difficult for her to breathe.

Spock grabbed his daughter from her seat and began to rock her, like her mother would. He even used the telepathic sensations of his fingertips to remind her of Nyota's lullabies, but the girl wasn't to be fooled or dissuaded. He kept seeing images of her mother in her mind, until he brought her into the bedroom and let her look at Mommy. "There she is," Spock said. Sanaa reached eagerly for her mother and Spock lied next to his wife, allowing the girl to shift closer to Nyota and place a hand on her face. After a few moments, she went to sleep. "Fascinating," Spock said, as he left the two females in the bed.

"Thank goodness she finally stopped," Styik said when Spock entered the living room. "Tomorrow, I'll go get her some more peace serum." He looked at his father's face and offered, "Mother has some natural herbs for energy enhancement."

"That is logical, as I'm certain that the baby withdraws a significant amount of energy from her mother," Spock said and sat next to his son. "What are you currently observing on your computer?"

Styik and Spock went into a conversation about Styik's most recent studies and his plans for an upcoming assignment given to him by his instructor, from New Vulcan.

Returning to work had been no easy feat for Nyota, as the baby continued her drastic crying spells for about three months and no sitter was ever able to calm her. Even Styik with his masterful telepathic skills had trouble helping her to quiet down when she got into her modes. It was only her mother, after some assessment and her father, after some melding was ever able to get her to be completely calm for more than a few minutes at a time, once she started. Nyota was worried that there might be something wrong with her, after all. But, every single test conducted came back with wonderful results. She was perfectly healthy.

Then, when she was about four months old, one morning, Nyota awoke with a tremendous fear in her heart. She got up and rushed into the nursery to check on the baby, who was not crying everyone awake. She gently removed the blanket from her little girl and saw her breathing, rhythmically as she rested. Hours later, when Spock looked into the nursery, Nyota was diligently watching the baby sleep. He entered and walked up behind her. "She hasn't so much as groaned all morning. She is literally sleeping like a baby. She hasn't needed any coaxing or singing, or treats..."

"Your statement appears positive, yet the inflections in your voice contradict that fact," Spock observed.

"Something's wrong with her," Nyota said, worried.

"She is not crying. It would appear that nothing is wrong with her," he assured his wife. "You are going to be late for work," he told her.

"I'm not going, today. I have to make sure that nothing is wrong with my baby girl," Nyota told him, still waiting for Sanaa to wake up and begin crying at any moment.

"You have elected to skip work in exchange for watching a baby who has no obvious sign of any problems," Spock confirmed for her, in case she had not really thought about what she was doing.

"Sanaa is sleeping, and has been sleeping all morning. Even on peace serum, she's never been so peaceful and I have to make sure that this doesn't mena that something is terribly wrong. With the possibilities of defects within Vulcan/Human children, there's no such thing as being too careful or overprotective with your Vulcan/Human hybrid infant."

"The defects are typically during the conception and pregnancy stages. The defects in infants and children are generally mental or emotional..." he reported.

"Which in human genetics can affect other aspects of our health," she said. Spock nodded and took a deep breath. That was when his wife finally turned to look at him, "I'm sorry if I'm behaving illogical. There's just this thing between a mother and child. It's hard to explain, but I carried her for nine months and even if there's nothing wrong with her, I have to be sure, because she's such a big part of me and because of that connection."

"I understand, perfectly well, Nyota. Sanaa is my child, as well." Spock told her. However, with no type of indication that there was anything wrong with their daughter, he could not force himself to forsake his duties. "I will routinely contact you to ascertain that Sanaa is well on today. When I arrive at work, I will review my schedule of the day and send you the times which I shall contact you, so that you may be prepared to receive my incoming transmissions."

"Yes, Sir," she joked and gave him a kiss, followed by the connection of their fingers. Spock left for work and she folded her arms and looked at the baby again. After a short while, she began to stir.

Sanaa's big, bright brown eyes blinked at her mother a few times before she reached up for the woman. Nyota picked up her precious little bundle and asked her, "Are you alright, today? Are you hungry?" She decided to feed her, though she was not crying and to get her ready for a visit to the pediatrician.

Nyota and Spock found an excellent Starfleet personnel office of pediatrics. The place had xenopediatricians – one to cover every alien life form of the Federation, as well as many crossover pediatricians, who specialized with several species of babies and children. Nyota would regularly visit one for Vulcan children, one for human children and one who specialized in hybrid children. Vulcan/Human hybrids were becoming more numerous than they had even been in history, due to some Vulcans having to take on human spouses, after the fall of Vulcan, and Nyota felt like she could not be too safe.

All of them confirmed that all of Sanaa's tests were completely normal. The Vulcan pediatrician said, "Her behavior and demeanor seems to have transferred to that of the typical Vulcan infant. Perhaps she needed the time spent with her Vulcan family members to teach her that she did not have to communicate in the typical human manner of crying out, as a baby... perhaps, she's simply grown past it in her quick Vulcan mental development. Either way, there is absolutely nothing wrong that I can see with this baby."

Sanaa gave her mother a concerned look, and Nyota held her close and tightly. "Also – the activity in her brain indicates that she is becoming more telepathically receptive. You may have to be careful of the feelings that you allow when you're touching her. She'll start to pick them up from you."

"She doesn't need her father as a gate between us, anymore," Nyota said.

"More than that, Lt. Uhura. She doesn't need any gate between anyone. Vulcan children are typically born with some level of telepathy, which they generally share with their mother and father, to hone. Within a short period of time – usually one to three months, they develop the consciousness to control their touch telepathy. It took her four months and she may not be as proficient as a full blooded Vulcan child, but she will be able to pick things up and within a few months, probably to send things out, too."

"But, she's totally healthy?" Nyota confirmed.

"100%"

Nyota took her baby to the school. She knew from the schedule Spock provided for her that he would soon be free, for his call to her and decided to just stop in and see him, instead. When she explained to him exactly what the doctor told her, she saw a brief glimmer of pride in his eyes. Sytar could communicate with him and with Styik, but the toddler had trouble with most basic telepathic functions. That didn't cause Spokc to love him any less, but it did make it difficult for him to connect with him on a truly Vulcan level.

Of course, Spock determined that he would never have any favorites amongst his children. He saw how terribly that could affect someone, having become victim to his half brother Sybok's jealous rage and bitterness. There was no need to ever allow such dissentions between his own children. "So, you were right, she's fine," Nyota said, with a smile.

"Am I to conclude that tomorrow, you will return to work as scheduled?" Spock asked.

Nyota rolled her eyes playfully and answered, "I shall report for duty at my scheduled time, Mr. Spock." With that, she kissed him gently on the lips and made her way back home with her perfectly healthy and calm child.


	4. Eliciting Illicit Behavior

**Eliciting Illicit Behavior**

The children were out for a while. Styik knew when Nyota needed her alone time. He had caught on quickly, when on the ship to the fact that the woman had certain needs, and he generally made himself scarce at those times. Now, he had to make himself scarce with a toddler and a baby. Nyota promised to make it up to him by cooking a full meal, featuring his favorites.

When Spock happened by her, she called, "Spock, could you come do me a favor, please, Sir?" Her husband dutifully reported to her at the counter and she held her fingers' covered in some sauce. "Could you give this a taste to see if you like it?" Spock stared at her fingers and his eyes searched her form, up and down. Nyota had on a thigh length dress that zipped up the entire length of the front seam. He tilted his head, then moved in to give the sauce a taste.

"It is good," He told her, then stared at her fingers, reached for her hand and questioned, "Is this a new color coating for your fingernails?" She smirked. She _knew _that he would notice. Emerald green was one of his favorite colors. Green in general, on her usually got him heated up.

"Oh, yes – it is. I bought it to match the new bra and panties set that I brought." Spock's grip on her hand tightened and he took a small swallow. Nyota's eyebrows lowered and she reached for the zipper at the top of her dress, "Would you like to give me an opinion on this, as well?" Spock watched her with intent eyes as she unzipped the dress all the way down. He took a deep breath and his eyes grazed slowly and heatedly down her entire form.

"I propose that we take this conversation to the bedroom, where I can further examine the product in greater detail and come to the most efficient conclusion." Spock released her hand and placed his own behind his back.

Nyota smirked and told him, "I have to finish cooking."

"You obtained your current garments to elicit an emotional response from me," he observed. "Might I bring to your remembrance an old Terran saying, 'Be careful what you wish for.'" Spock reached over Nyota and turned off every single thing on the stove and without another word walked towards the bedroom. "Please do not delay, Nyota." He said, as calmly as anything else in the Vulcan world. But the moment her foot crossed the threshold to their bedroom, the door swooshed shut and her dress was thrown completely across the room. "Computer, lock the bedroom door and sound proof the room," Spock ordered, gently. Nyota laughed as her husband picked her up and tossed her onto the bed.

Sanaa stared at the little dish of creamy stuff that her father was attempting to feed her; then she stared at him, with her already deep arched eyebrows furrowed. She glanced at the arrangement on Styik's plate – a collection of leaves, sprinkled with sliced avocado, green olives, banana peppers, and cranberries, a side of pasta with a pile of green pesto sauce and artichokes, and a huge bell pepper stuffed with African herbs and flowers. She looked at a similar plate of her mothers, also with a steaming mug of vanilla chai tea with almond milk and a piece of a sugarcane stalk setting in it. Then, she saw Sytar spreading all manner of beets and sweet potatoes all over his face, as he grabbed off of his colorful plate and shoved things into his mouth. She looked at her little dish again.

Plomeek formula... What was that, anyway? She glanced at her mother and eldest brother snickering. Did they think this was comical? For them to have full, luxurious plates of vegetables and fruit and dishes that she oculd not pronounce nor request while Father tried to give her a cup of green goo? Sann reached for the cup. Nyota and Styik watched in anticipation as Spock, for whatever reason, allowed the girl to get her hands on the container. When she did, she flipped it over onto the floor and glared at him, like it was all his fault. Nyota and Styik began laughing.

"Do not encourage her rebellious behavior with amusement," Spock said. Then, to Sanaa, he said, "You will never be allowed to do that, ever again. I will prepare another cup of formula, as it is necessary for you to receive proper nutrients, and you will consume it, in its entirety." He retrived the cup and said, "Styik, if you will, please tend to the mess on the floor."

"Yes, Father."

Spock glanced at a food covered Sytar and told him, "And you will soon be taught to use proper utensils."

Styik fought his urge to laugh. He knew that Spock was frustrated about the fact that Sanaa had thrown her food on the floor. Spock had looked at Sanaa, seated at the table, but not being fed and asked, "Why is it that everyone is prepared to eat, with the exception of our baby?"

Nyota said, "She's not accepting the formula well. It's easier to just wait until she's hungry, than to try to feed it to her at a certain time."

"As a baby, she requires structure. If we feed her at the times which she is expected to eat, her body will adapt to the time period and she will get hungry according to that," he said and went to make her formula. Nyota wouldn't argue with him.

Instead, his lovely glowing wife cheered, "Have fun with that!" But, Spock had nothing but fun and it was she and Styik who did. Sytar was oblivious, but when he had beets, yams, and berries, he could care less about anything else in the world.

Spock prepared another cup of the pasty green formula for his daughter, and picked up a baby spoon with much severity. He marched over to the child and said in a stern tone, looking her right in the eyes, "Open. Your. Mouth. Daughter." Nyota snickered and watched, expecting a staring contest to ensue. But, Sanaa's mama apparently was not raising no fool. The girl opened her mouth and ate every spoonful of the food. Spock told her, "Do not ever make me have to use that tone with you again." Did Nyota see Sanaa give him a one nod?

"Mr. Spock, I am impressed." Nyota said, holding her fingers out towards him. He touched his to hers and lifted an eyebrow. She'd said "impressed" but he was reading "completely turned on" and Spock knew right then that later on, the bedroom would have to be locked and soundproofed again. Spock smirked, ever so slightly.


	5. I Am Not Impressed

_I apologize for the wait in updating. I know that it isn't necessarily FAIR, but I tend to update my stories based upon demand and I hadn't really been bothered about this story too much. But, when I was questioned recently by cattohot, I promised to update and here I am. Hope you can enjoy the update. _

**I Am NOT Impressed**

Nyota pulled the mini shuttle into the spot and went to gather her infant from her seat. Sanaa stared stoically ahead through the entire trip to the garden. Her mother put her into a carrying sack that she wore as a satchel in the front. "Your mother used to love coming her to get ingredients to cook for your father. Now, she gets to cook for her family and that makes her treasure it even more!" She said as she made sure that all of the straps were secured.

Sanaa simply stared at her mother's hands and Nyota could not shake the thought that the baby's eyes were judging whether or not her mother was leaving any steps out. She smiled and nuzzled her nose against her daughter's. Sanaa leaned back, slightly to free her face from the cutesy stuff. Nyota laughed, "You are amazingly Vulcan; do you know that?" Sanaa frowned. She did not seem impressed. "Well, your grandmother says that your father was a happy baby. Your older brother was definitely a happy baby and I was too. Where did you get this brooding from, huh?"

Sanaa stared at her like she was asking the most foolish questions ever. There was no way to really tell how much of what she was saying that the babgy understood, but as a communications officer, she believed that it was important to speak frequently with her children.

They shopped for the perfect fruits, vegetables and flowers for a glorious meal. For some reason, Nyota felt like cooking a feast for her family. She held up each selection to the baby and said the name of it and watched in amusement as Sanaa's eyes would momentarily get wide as she reached for each plant, then return to normal as she snuggled into her mother's chest with an interested expression. She read somewhere that sometimes, emotions frightened small Vulcans when they did not have an adult available to reaffirm calm.

Spock admitted that it could possibly be true, in some cases; however, he spouted off the odds of Sanaa being afflicted by such a thing (and it was low) because of her small portion of Vulcan genetics. BUT, Vulcan genetics, even though lesser inside of her were still stronger. "Is your mother bothering you with the food?" Nyota heard a voice ask.

When she looked up to see the best Efrosian friend that she had ever made, she smiled brightly and cheered, "NAVID! What are you doing here?" She asked, in his native tongue, greeting him with a hug and making Sanaa give her and him both _serious _stink eyes. He cheerfully told her about some business that he had at Starfleet.

"Diplomacy never sleeps and the academy, more often than the Federation cares to admit is a target for the need of it," he replied. Then, when he noticed Sanaa, he gushed and asked, "And, this exquisitely beautiful gem must be your precious new addition to the Vulcan clan of Spock." He leaned forward to speak to Sanaa and she reached over and grabbed his long, platinum blond beard and proceed to seemt o attempt to remove it from his face.

"Oh, let go, Sanaa," Nyota said, trying to pry the small fingers from her friend's facial hair. "She has this thing about her personal space. I blame the fact that we were in space, where nothing was certain for the entire pregnancy for the reason that she's so paranoid."

"I don't think that she's paranoid. I think that she's territorial," he said, finally being freed from the baby and moving back, out of her reaching fist. She managed to take hair away with her and she looked at it in her hand, then looked up at her mother with a disgusted grimace.

"You're the one who did it!" Nyota told her, as she reached for a wipe to free her child's hand of the hair that seemed to bother her. Sanaa's face was devoid of regret, or any other emotion, for that matter as she snuggled against her mother again and glared at the pink man with the white hair.

"Definitely territorial," Navid said and nudged his head at Sanaa. "It is pretty interesting. Vulcan children and I guess, based upon what I've seen of her, partially Vulcan children, as well, are known to be quite territorial. But, while this trait doesn't seem to include possessions – as most Vulcan children are very willing to share food and resources – their territorial issues seem driven by familial connections. For instance, your baby saw someone get entirely too close to her mother, she lashed out. But, if I say, took something from your basket, she most likely wouldn't think much of it."

"Oh, you don't know this princess very well. She acts like she has a license and gets paid to give others the evil eye. You take something out of this basket and please believe that she will try to murder you with her glare," Nyota said and bopped her daughter on the nose. Sanaa simply batted her eyelashes. "But, I know how territorial Vulcan children can be. This one is my third, remember?"

"Third? Well, I had not realized that you and Commander Spock had been so busy. Does he have to fill a quota for arranged marriages to help rebuild the New Vulcan population?" Navid asked, seemingly genuine. Nyota chuckled and gave him an incredulous look. Sanaa's head snapped up and she looked at Navid like he had just called her mother out of her name... Or like he had just insulted her father, rather, which was punishable by the glare of 1000 pissed off Vulcan babies. "Oh, wait... I'm sorry. I still sometimes think about them in the pre-destruction days. I forget that they do, in fact have feelings."

"I guess that's understandable. For all of those centuries, everyone else thought that they had no emotions and a short few years is hard to unlearn such a myth, even when the proof is out there," she said. Sanaa yawned, silently, but Nyota knew the way her close body felt when she did so. "Oh, it's been a long afternoon for her. I'll have to go. How long will you be on the planet?"

"I will be here for a few weeks. Your Vulcan partner in amity is here. The V'tosh katur Ambassador to New Vulcan."When her eyes lit up, he flinched a bit and said, "I may have just ruined what was intended to be a surprise."

"Probably, but he'll forgive you. He's good for stuff like that. Well, I have to take the princess home and allow her to get some rest in. When you're free, before you leave the planet, we should have lunch or breakfast, as is our custom."

"Definitely, we shall," he said and moved to hug her again, but paused when he saw Sanaa's little hand visibly rise in the gesture for "stop." He smiled and tipped his head to her, then to Nyota as she made her way out of the garden.

As soon as Nyota got home and opened the door, she heard the laughter of her boys and another familiar voice, Vulrak. Upon entering, Styik cheered, "Mother is home!" He came from the living room with Sytar on his hip and told her, "Vulrak is on planet for a conference." She smiled and went into the living room where her Vulcan friend looked even more regal than ever, in bronze and gold robes.

Vulrak came to greet her with a hug, and took Sanaa from her arms. "You must be Sanaa. You are such a beautiful child and I have been told that you are quite opinionated." He lifted two fingers to her and she looked at them, then at her mother. "Never change for anyone, Sanaa. Do whatever it is that _you _want to do," he told her. She stared at him for a time, evaluating whether she wanted to touch his fingers. She did this with her father and brothers frequently, but she didn't know this man.

Styik demonstrated, touching Vulrak's fingers to let her know that this was someone to be trusted. This was someone that she could accept this familiar Vulcan connection with, just as though he were family. But, Sanaa simply lifted one eyebrow and sighed. When the others in the room laughed at her wonderful imagery of her father, she furrowed both brows and reached for her mother. Nyota received her back, but let her know, "Mother has to cook dinner. You are going to be with your brothers until I get done."

Sanaa poked her lip out and Nyota kissed it, which made her suck her lip in and star at her mother, incredulously. Now, she _wanted _to go to Styik. At least he never did things like that to her face! Nyota passed the child over and he took her on his free hip and moved to go sit down with his siblings. Nyota pointed to Vulrak and asked, "Care to help me out in the kitchen?"

"Am I invited to stay for dinner?" He asked and winked at her, helping her to take the bags in, so that they could get started.

The group ate and had several conversations. Vulrak's versatile natures impressed Nyota, once again as he flawlessly transitioned throughout the meal from the stoic associate that Spock was comfortable discussing recent Vulcan news and science with to the easygoing friend that Nyota adored and the "fun uncle" that the boys admired. Sanaa stared at him with pursed lips. This was the first dinner guest that the family had ever had and she had no idea what to think about that. This was supposed to be family time. First, there was that hairy face man in the garden, now there was this man, who had the audacity to try to touch her fingers, like she knew him and was now eating one of the interesting looking plates that the big people ate! But, once again, her father was trying to shovel mixed vegetation mush into her mouth!

Spock and Sanaa stared at each other, much to Vulrak, Styik and Nyota's amusement. "I seriously envy you for being privy to such entertainment on a nightly basis," Vulrak whispered to Styik.

"Envy is a reasonable emotion for the situation," Styik answered.

The three of them tried not to laugh as Spock explained to the girl, again, "You have yet to reach your necessary portion of nutrients from your consumption. I am certain that you have not eaten enough to be properly sustained and," he whispered, "Your mother worked incredibly hard in order to find a vegetable blend which you enjoy and prepare them in a texture suitable for your infantile consumption needs." Styik snickered and Vulrak looked at Spock with a small, fond smile.

Nyota reentered the room, though everyone else had finished dinner and she took the small bowl from Spock, "She simply isn't going to cave, this time – Spock." He politely retrieved the bowl from his wife and attempted to feed the child again. Sanaa wasn't budging. She stared at him.

Vulrak clapped his hands once and said, "I know exactly what to do!" He marched in and scooped the baby up from her high chair. Her eyes widened as she stared at him and he tossed her into the air a couple of times.

"That is ill-advised," Spock told him. Vulrak sat her down in her chair and nudged his head towards her, looking at Spock. Spock sighed and moved to try to feed her again, but her resolve returned, harder than ever. She would not open her mouth, until she saw Vulrak reach for her again. Her mouth opened and Spock stuffed the homemade plomeek baby food into her mouth. She smacked on it and watched Vulrak suspiciously, wondering if he would grab her again. After Spock finished feeding her, he cleaned off her face and collected her into his arms. It was time to read the science journals to her until she got sleepy.


End file.
